Hurry Up!
by rom.png
Summary: Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty had just completed an important mission for Lord Death, and Kid really needs to go. Contains omorashi.


"Kid, hurry up! You're moving slower than molasses!" Liz piped from ahead. The distance between Kid and the two twin pistols was widening by the second.

"Right, sorry. I'm coming." The young reaper replied, trying to keep up. After completing a mission at an old warehouse, Kid was finally able to retrieve the witch's soul he was assigned to get. Everything was pretty much complete except for one thing- he needed to use the bathroom... badly.

He had had to go since before the mission, which was earlier this morning; now the need was almost unbearable. The only way for him to maintain his composure was to take small steps as they tried to leave the maze-like building, Patty leading the way.

"Patty, are you sure you know the way out of here?" Kid asked, slightly skeptical at her sense of direction.

"Uh-huh!" Patty replied. "Just a little more down this hallway, then there should be that escalator we came from," she pointed her finger ahead.

"You mean 'elevator',"Kid corrected.

"Yeah, yeah, same thing."

Kid internally sighed as he followed. He kept his hands in his pockets and his thighs together. The urge had gotten so bad that he wanted to grab himself, but he kept his hands where they were, lest he wanted Liz or Patty to find out. Nevertheless, the growing pressure and the throbbing continued.

"Hey, Kid!" Liz called again, sounding more annoyed the second time. Kid realized he was lagging again and began to move faster, despite the pressure coming from his bladder.

"Jeez, Kid. You've been moving awfully slowly. You aren't injured from the fight or anything, are you?" Liz asked, sounding more concerned.

"No, no," Kid replied quickly. "I'm fine, just fine." He waited until she turned back around and resumed walking. He walked a few more feet before he was hit by a wave of desperation. Immediately Kid grabbed his crotch, hoping to prevent any leaks.

Both siblings turned around to see the struggling reaper. "Kid? What's wrong?" Liz asked immediately.

Kid raised his head to the two concerned twin pistols. Hands still at his crotch, he desperately shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Ah," He clenched his muscles as a small drop of urine escaped. "I-I really need the restroom," he revealed. "I haven't gone in ages." Kid's face turned a light shade of pink as he continued doing his little "potty dance".

Liz's face softened in response to Kid's situation. "That's it? How come you didn't say so earlier?"

"I-I couldn't say. I was too embarrassed." Kid replied, blushing even more. He stopped bouncing and cleared his throat. "Can we go find a restroom now? This is rather urgent," he said, regaining his usual serious tone.

"Sure thing," Liz answered. "We'll stop by a restroom on the way out of here."

Patty giggled. "All-right! Operation-Get-Kid-To-The-Potty-ASAP is a go!"

"Patty, that wasn't really necessary," Kid replied, but Patty only gave another giggle in response. They then resumed their walking, but at a faster pace. Patty continued to lead the other two to hopefully an exit. "Just a liiiiittle farther," she said reassuringly. Kid was still convinced that they were lost, but sure enough, the elevator they came from had appeared on their left. Patty pressed the "down" button repeatedly until her older sister calmly grabbed her wrist to stop her. Kid waited anxiously for the elevator as his bladder protested, squirming where he stood.

A soft ding broke the silence as the elevator doors opened. The trio hopped inside and pressed the button for the first floor. The elevator rumbled to start and they began to descend. As they descended, Kid was hit with another sharp pain in his abdomen and he clenched his muscles as a small stream of urine had escaped and dampened his underwear. The stream lasted for two whole seconds, and he let out a small moan as he bounced on his heels to regain his control, his body starting to tremble.

_'Dammit Kid!' _He thought to himself._ 'You're a grim reaper, not a toddler!'_

The elevator finally came to stop and relief washed over the young reaper. As the doors opened Kid sprang out, frantically searching the surrounding area for any sign of a nearby restroom. Worry spread across his face, and it didn't take long for the Thompson sisters to notice.

It was weird for Liz and Patty to see Kid like this. He was usually the most composed during these types of missions (unless something had pertained to symmetry), and yet he was running around frantically like a child who really needs to "go potty". Regardless, the two exited the elevator to help Kid find the restroom. It was something out of the corner of Liz's eye that had caught her attention.

"Uh, Kid?" She called out. "I think I found something." Catching his attention, Kid waddled towards where Liz was pointing. The sign was faded, however what was left was enough to spell out Restroom, followed an arrow pointing down the adjacent hallway.

Kid's face lit up. He muttered out a quick "thank you" to Liz before dashing down the hallway without muttering another word. He ran past the other doors, focused only on his destination in front of him. He was almost there when another wave of desperation caused him to stop abruptly, unable to walk another step. Kid clenched his muscles and and crossed his legs, his body trembling. His bladder pushed and pushed against his abdomen, begging for release. He felt as if he were to take another step, his bladder would burst.

'_Oh no, please,' _He pleaded_. 'Please hold for just a little longer...'_

Despite his pleas, his bladder released another small stream of urine, leaving a small stain on his pants. He let out a small whine, his legs starting to shake. The restroom was only a few more feet away. Mustering up whatever strength he had left, he slowly uncrossed his legs and hobbled to the restroom. He made small steps, both hands still between his thighs. He released one hand, desperately reaching for the door handle. As soon as he felt that he was close enough to grab the handle, Kid was hit with one last wave of desperation and his body finally gave in.

Kid immediately retracted his arm back to his crotch, but it did nothing to stop the inevitable flood. He hung his head in shame as the torrent escaped, a shaky sigh of relief escaping his lips. The hiss from the urine echoed around the hallway, which had caught the Thompson sisters' attention. They immediately ran to the young reaper's aid when they saw him in the middle of his accident.

His stream only lasted for maybe twenty more seconds. Once it stopped, the hallway was silent, save for Kid's ragged and shaky exhales. His pants were soaked and clung to his skin as he stood in his puddle. They saw as Kid lifted his head towards the twin pistols with an expression that was something between embarrassment and mortification. Tears ran down his cheeks, his face a deep scarlet red. He then sank to his knees and was full on sobbing on front of his weapons. Liz and Patty immediately went to comfort the crying reaper, shushing him and rubbing his back to calm his cries.

After a few minutes, Kid's sobs slowly died down to small hiccups. Tears still rolling down his face, he was finally able to speak.

"I-I'm s-sorry..." he stuttered, looking away from his weapons in shame.

Liz gave him a smile and used her hand to wipe his tears. "Hey, everyone has accidents."

"Yeah, Kid, It's no biggie!" Patty said. "Besides, once you get back and change into some clean undies, you'll feel better in no time!"

Kid nodded, giving a small smile. The twin pistols helped him to his feet, and Liz gave Kid a reassuring pat on the shoulder to let him know that everything would be okay.


End file.
